doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Warriors
"The Ice Warriors" is the third story of the fifth season of Doctor Who. Summary One Two Three Four Five Six Background information Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton *Miss Garrett - Wendy Gifford *Clent - Peter Barkworth *Arden - George Waring *Walters - Malcolm Taylor *Davis - Peter Diamond *Jamie - Frazer Hines *Victoria - Deborah Watling *Storr - Angus Lennie *Penley - Peter Sallis *Voice of Computer - Roy Skelton *Ice Warriors - **Varga, the Ice Warrior / Varga, the Leader - Bernard Bresslaw **Zondal - Roger Jones **Turoc - Sonny Caldinez **Rintan - Tony Harwood **Isbur - Michael Attwell Uncredited performers *Monique Briant as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1-2,5-6) *Alec Coleman as a Brittanicus Base staff member (5-6) *Gary Dean as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1) *Frankie Dunne as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1,4) *Kathy Fitzgibbon as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1-2,5-6) *Sean Hogan as a Brittanicus Base staff member (2) *James Holbrook as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1) *Ann Jarvis as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1-2,5-6) *Donald Sinclair as a Brittanicus Base staff member (1) Crew *Written by Brian Hayles *Directed by Derek Martinus *Produced by Innes Lloyd *Title Music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Special Sound Effects - **Bryan Hodgson **BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Story Editor - Peter Bryant *Costumes - Martin Baugh *Make-Up - Sylvia James *Sound - Brian Forgham *Lighting - Sam Neeter *Film Cameraman - Brian Langley *Film Editor - Michael Lockey *Visual Effects - **Bernard Wilke **Ron Oates *Designer - Jeremy Davies *Animators - **Matt Turner (2013 animated reconstruction) **Nick Patrick (2013 animated reconstruction) **Ciáran Wright (2013 animated reconstruction) **Quentin Chaillé (2013 animated reconstruction) **Sarah Beckett (2013 animated reconstruction) **Chris Chatterton (2013 animated reconstruction) **Niel Bushnell (2013 animated reconstruction) *Backgrounds - **Nick Patrick (2013 animated reconstruction) **Ciáran Wright (2013 animated reconstruction) *Character Design - Chris Chatterton (2013 animated reconstruction) *Character Rigging - Matt Turner (2013 animated reconstruction) *Special Thanks to **Graham Strong (2013 animated reconstruction) **Richard Bignell (2013 animated reconstruction) **Toby Hadoke (2013 animated reconstruction) *Audio Restoration - Mark Ayres (2013 animated reconstruction) *Producers - **Chris Chapman (2013 animated reconstruction) **Niel Bushnell (2013 animated reconstruction) *Executive Producer - Dan Hall (2013 animated reconstruction) *Animation Director - Chris Chatterton (2013 animated reconstruction) *A Qurios Production for Pup Ltd (2013 animated reconstruction) References Distant past; 4900; 5000 Academy of Scientists; air sled; America; ammonium sulphide; anti-gravity; archaeology; artificial food; Asia; Atlantis; Australasia; automatic chemical dispenser; bear; bow and arrow; Britannicus Base; Britannicus Base computer; carbon dioxide; carrot; classical education; cobalt; commander; communicator; computer; drill; drug; Earth; Europe; famine; First Ice Age; glacier; hydrogen; Ice Warrior; Ice Warrior spaceship (distant past); ion; ion jet; ion reactor; ioniser; ioniser base; knife; magnetic field; Mars; mastodon; mercury; nitrogen; organiser; organiser first class; oxygen; plant museum; plastic; polar bear; potato; protective dome; radiation; radiation sensor; radio; reactor turbine; red alert; rehabilitation centre; scientist; Second Ice Age; seismograph probe; Shetland pony; sonic cannon; sonic gun; South Africa; strawberry; sun; sunspot; Tibet; tomato; tranquiliser gun; tranquiliser pad; Varga's spaceship; vibro chair; video conference; Viking; wolf; World Computer Control Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes